


Good Morning Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Getting Ready, I Love You, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurapika has a pleasant dream for once.  You help him get ready for the day.
Relationships: Kurapika/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm taking commissions, follow me on Twitter (@/Dreamscape_L).

Kurapika laid next to you under the old plush comforter. The warm yellow sun peeked shyly through the dusty window, casting the blonde man beside you in a hazy glow. Usually, he was troubled with constant nightmares of his clan, but you’d both found that when he rested beside you, his dreams were often pleasant for once.

A stray strand of the hunter’s golden hair laid across his face, moving slightly with each breath he made. Kurapika’s thin rosy lips were parted ever-so-slightly, and the faint sound of his breath filled the otherwise silent room. For once, his heavy silver chains were not present, showing that he had truly left his guard down. Showing that he truly felt safe with you.

Your left hand reached for his right, which lay in front of his chest between you. It was somewhat calloused from the constant presence of chains and the rough results of battle. Kurapika squeezed your palm slightly and mumbled to himself. He shifted slightly as his eyes opened halfway. Behind his rows of long delicate eyelashes were two shimmering scarlet eyes, filled with a mixture of passion and distant memories.

Kurapika stretched his body slightly as he yawned, his thin arms reaching out above him. Instantly his chains returned, prepared, and ready to attack. “Good morning darling.” You chuckled as his form extended itself. “You must have had a pleasant dream. Your eyes are bright red.” 

Kurapika’s eyes shot open as a deep flush the same hue as his eyes spread across his face. He looked away from you, slightly embarrassed that you had noticed. “It was nothing too special.” He folded the blankets over themselves as he got up from the bed and began his set of daily stretches once more, his back facing towards you. His embarrassment made you chuckle as you got up from the bed, its frame groaning as though it were upset by your absence. 

You made your way over to the hunter and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his shoulder. You could smell the faint scent of his vanilla shampoo as strands of his hair found their way to your face. “I’m still interested,” you mumbled into his bare shoulder. The blonde shrugged you off playfully as he grabbed his binder from the closet, pulling it over his head. You grabbed the formal white shirt that rested on its usual wooden desk chair and helped him into it before patiently going down the shirt, nimbly closing every button. 

This had been both of your morning routines for the last week or so. Though Kurapika was fully capable of getting ready by himself, you both enjoyed spending time getting to be this close together, basking in the domestic-ness of it all. “Fine, I’ll have you know I was having a dream about us.” Kurapika smiled slightly as he thought of it again. 

“Oh?” You quirked your eyebrows flirtatiously as you finished buttoning up his shirt, pulling his body flush to yours. He slipped out of your grasp and began to step into his slim black pants. “Do go on!”

“It wasn’t anything like that!” He groaned light-heartedly as he did up the clasp on his pants before sitting in the desk chair. “We were together,” his voice faltered for a second as he continued, “and I introduced you to my clan. They all loved you and greeted you with open arms. It is hard to think that you will never get to know them.” A bittersweet feeling filled the air as he continued to speak. “I’m just glad I can still visit them in my dreams, without reliving what happened for once.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you came up to him with his black tie in your hand. The chair spun around as he faced you. “I’m sure they would be so proud of you my dear.” Your lips connected to his forehead before you started going through the motions of tying his tie. The room was silent as you carefully wrapped the fabric around itself until you created an acceptable knot. With a smooth zip of the fabric rubbing against itself, the task was done. 

Before you could move to go get his suit jacket, Kurapika grabbed your shirt and tugged you a bit closer to him. “Thank you… for everything. For staying here, with me. I know we don’t get much time to ourselves to say it but… I love you.” He stood up from the chair and embraced you, his thin arms gripping tightly to your body. It was a meaningful embrace, that filled the room around you with a buzz of emotions. 

“I love you too Kurapika.” You connected your lips to his, a feeling almost like an explosion erupting between the two of you. Suddenly, a familiar alarm cut the kiss short, as he quickly pulled away. “I guess it’s time for you to head off.”

Kurapika sighed slightly annoyed. “I guess it is. I’ll see you later.” He quickly shrugged on his suit jacket before quickly pecking you on the lips before running out the door. You wished he didn’t have to run off so soon every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm taking commissions, follow me on Twitter (@/Dreamscape_L).


End file.
